


Everything

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Bucky Barnes Reader Insert Stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: An Ask sent to me by my Tumblr wife who wanted to see something about Bucky's first time after escaping Hydra and cryo.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_kitty_has_claws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_kitty_has_claws/gifts).



 

* * *

 

He was so damn nervous it was making you nervous.

The big, tough, strong as ten men, super soldier practically quivered where he was laid out beside you.

Bucky Barnes, the man with the tragic past, amazed you more and more every day.

You weren’t quite sure how you’d managed to be the one ending up in this position, but you thanked your lucky stars it had happened.

The first time he’d wandered into your store you’d been a bit stunned. As proprietor of At Book’s End, you were an avid reader which included the history of the Avengers and the Howling Commandos. Having one show up randomly in your shop, however, had never even occurred to you as a possibility.

He’d been sweet, a little shy, a touch disconcerted. Trying to reconnect with some of his missing past, he’d come seeking memories in the old neighbourhood. Apparently, your store used to be a kind of general store. A place which sold a little of everything.

To hear about your place from someone who’d once seen it live had been exciting, to say the least, and you’d put on a pot of tea, sitting with him in the comfy chairs you used when the store was slow to read your way through life, to hear more. The two of you fell into a comfortable companionship which, with time, tea, and talking about anything and everything, had slowly evolved into something more.

The day he’d shown up, flowers in hand, smile shy and nervous, had ranked up there as one of the best days of your life. Each day afterward had unfolded another chapter of happiness, the likes of which you’d never imagined possible. You were just an ordinary girl, but you’d suddenly started living an extraordinary life.

The first time he’d kissed you had come as such a surprise. You’d had a horrible day, gotten yelled at by a customer, dumped coffee on your second favourite blouse. The books you’d ordered came water damaged causing you to spend fifty minutes on the phone with the shipping company. A massive headache had been brewing. You’d been moments away from a complete meltdown when Bucky had found you in the stockroom.

He’d taken one look at your teary face, walked across the room and dragged you into his arms where he kissed the breath right out of you.

Every horrid thing which had happened that day went straight out the window.

Your physical relationship, however, had developed as slowly as molasses in winter. You’d never been so sexually frustrated in your entire life. But you weren’t about to push a man who’d had his limits tested and broken so many times he was still suffering from the emotional damage.

His love of physical contact, his need for it, the touching, kissing, hugging, petting, he did on a regular basis was enough to drive a girl crazy, but you endured because of how badly he needed it. He was starved for contact. His time with Hydra having sucked the humanity right out of him.

Watching him gain it back, step by step, was inspiring and humbling. But going that final step back into full intimacy scared him, his fear of hurting you or losing control genuine in his mind.

Your love for him though was strong enough to wait, no matter how long it took.

So, to find him standing at your door with you tonight after another beautiful evening out hadn’t surprised you. He always walked you to the door, the gentleman that he was, where he kissed you breathless and left you wanting as he smiled sadly and walked away.

Only this time when he’d lifted his head from another panty wetting kiss, he’d whispered, “Invite me in, darling?”

Stunned, you’d gaped at him before whispering, “Really?”

“Yeah.” His voice was soft, a little unsure, but his eyes were determined.

Drawing him inside, you’d dropped your coat and purse, stepped out of your shoes.

Taking him by the hand, you led him in his stock feet back toward your bedroom, he too, discarding coat and shoes.

You’d upgraded your bed a while ago, wishful thinking maybe, but he was a large man. The king was kind of a necessity. Plus you enjoyed the way you felt sleeping dead center of the wide bed with your mounds of pillows and thick duvets.

Now, as you seated him on the edge, it didn’t seem nearly so big. Touching his face, you smiled before you move away, slowly lighting candles around the room, banishing the darkness into a soft glow.

The man had been celibate for more years than you’d been alive, twice as long in fact. If he was finally ready, you were damn well going to make it special.

Returning to him, his steel blue eyes watching your every step, you stood between his knees. Your hair fell in a cascade of curls to your shoulders as you pulled the pins free.

His eyes were warm, soft, watching you intently. Big hands held your waist, tightened slightly.

Placing your hands on his shoulders, you smiled, giving an encouraging nod.

His fingers trembled slightly, reaching around to the zipper at the back of your dress. He pulled it down slowly, warm knuckles tracing your spine.

It parted, falling off your shoulders and down, his hand lifting so it could land in a puddle of silk at your feet.

The breath caught in Bucky’s throat. His hands returned to hover, then touch you with a reverence you were unprepared for. A kiss was placed to the side of your belly button, soft and tender, his breath breaking and shaky as he struggled with his control.

Running your fingers through his hair, you brushed his cheek. Reaching behind, you snapped the clasp of your bra open. The straps fell, his eyes lifted, and you dropped the covering to the ground.

“Baby,” he whispered. His hands lifting, cupping, touching you with awe. Thumbs dragging over your sensitive peaks.

Humming softly in pleasure, you let him touch, taste, learn your body with gentle caresses and nuzzles of lips. His touch is more amazing than you’d expected. A little hesitant but that’s okay. It was like his first time all over again, only with a bit of foreknowledge of what to expect.

The buttons on his shirt came undone slowly, his mouth against your skin often distracting you from your mission. Finally, you drew the tails free from his pants, pressing the shirt off over his shoulders and drawing it down his arms.

His eyes dropped away, looked anywhere but at you when the mess of scars and metal come into view.

Yes, it’s horrible, but not because you thought it detracted from him. What was done was atrocious. The sight itself hurt your heart. But it was part of him, a part he was now using to do so much good for the world.

Letting the shirt catch at his wrists, you leaned down, placing a tender kiss right where metal and flesh connected. Your hand stroked slowly down the plates of his metal arm, showing your lack of concern. You loved him, all of him. There is nothing about him which you fear. Nothing you find disconcerting.

He shook his shirt free, dropped it to the floor. Sinking his flesh fingers into your hair, he lifted you up, kissed you a little desperately.

You cupped his face, let your fingers trail down his neck, down his chest, down to his belt. Sinking slowly to your knees, the kiss eventually breaking, the look in his eyes fills you with joy.

His excitement shone through the nerves. Anticipation was a close second.

Turning to his belt, you pull it free with ease. Beneath the zipper, you can feel just how hard he is. Palming him gently, you smiled at his gasp. When you drew the zipper down, finding grey cotton boxers beneath, you tucked your fingers in the waist of them, giving a gentle tug.

He lifted his hips, and you worked the pants and boxers down his thighs, amazing thighs, and off to the floor. Catching the tops of his socks, you pulled everything off together, leaving him completely bare.

The vulnerability you found on his face when you looked up was heart-wrenching.

Lightly stroking his thighs, you whispered, “James?”

He only nodded, the pounding beat of his heart visible in his throat.

Drawing your eyes down, you reached slowly for his quite beautiful cock. The man was hung, heavy, thick, and already leaking. You touched him with gentleness, aware of the sharp inhale, the clench of his fists at his hips. Stroking him lightly, you ran your thumb across his tip. He jerked in your hold, but you only firmed your grip.

You looked up, lock eyes with heated blues, as you leaned forward and press the flat of your tongue to his tip.

His eyes widened before they closed on a sound which was nearly a whimper. When his fingers threaded through your hair, you took it as permission to continue.

Dipping down, you slowly took his length in your mouth. Licking, sucking, hollowing your cheeks, you worked him over with gentle enthusiasm, treating him just right to have him gasping little explosive breaths. Clearly enjoying himself, his killer thighs quivered beneath your hands.

His fingers are tugging gently, and you glanced up. His teeth are in his lip, and he’s fighting it back. “Not like this,” he groaned, hand shifting to your cheek.

Giving a final suck, you pulled away, using his thighs to get back to your feet.

His mouth caught yours on the way by, making you pause as he nips and bites and sucks at your lips. Warm hands landed on your hips, draw the remaining covering from your body, letting them pool at your ankles.

Hands on his chest, you urged him backward, up into the center of your bed.

Laying back, he watched you reach into the nightstand. The stiffness of his muscles only relaxed when your hand came back with the small square package.

It’s then you realized just how hard he works to trust people.

And so, you find yourself seated beside him, watching him shiver in both nerves and excitement.

The strength of his nerves makes you shiver. But you’re not stopping now.

Taking the condom between your teeth, you tear the package open, roll it down his length, and shift to straddle his thighs. Their so wide, they spread you apart, drawing his eyes down to where you’re wet and glistening for him.

His fingers skim up your thigh, delve between your legs, rub and thrusts up.

It makes you moan, then they’re gone, disappearing into his mouth. A look of pleasure coats his features, eyes closing. When the blues return, a question residing in them, you shake your head and smile. “Next time.”

His brow arches, a smirk twitching his lips. If he thinks this is a one-time thing, he’s got another thing coming. He’s in your bed, finally, after all this time. He’s not going to be leaving it anytime soon.

Scooting up, you close your knees against him, hovering over his hips. Gathering him in hand, you place his tip against your entrance. You just know it’s going to be so good. He’s so big. He’ll stretch you so nicely.

Watching his face, you lower slowly, savouring every inch as it stretches you apart. Mouth falling open, you moan wantonly.

“Fuck!” hisses hotly from his lips. His hands clamp to your hips.

The metal one is cool while the other is hot. It sends a rush of sensation straight to your core. Finally seated against his loins, you pant for a moment, hands pressed to his abs. You’re not sure you’ve ever been so full before.

Looking to his face, you gasp in wonder.

His eyes are hot, predatory, but the teeth are back in his lip, and he’s shaking beneath you.

“Oh, baby,” you moan softly, gliding your hands up his chest. “You feel so good.”

His fingers flex, digging in.

“Can I move, hun?”

He nods, his voice clearly lost.

The pull as you lift your hips leaves you breathless, the drag of his cock the most intense thing you’ve ever felt. “Fuck, James. You’re so big.” As you lower, he thrust up. A gasp escapes you, the action making your walls clench.

A soft moan falls from his lips.

Brow arching, you squeeze him again, forcing a quiet mewl from his mouth. “You like that, baby?”

His eyes close, face twisting in pleasurable agony.

You begin to ride in earnest then, rocking, twisting, circling your hips. Lifting up, you undulate over him, letting his thick cock stroke over every nerve, tease your g-spot with his ridge. The room is silent but for the whimpering, moaning man beneath you.

His hands are so tight you know there will be bruises. Ten points of pressure you’ll feel for days. He pulls you down, tossing his hips up at the same time, slams into you with enough force to have you seeing stars.

“So good, oh…” you moan.

“Don’t…”

The whisper has you freezing. Had you done something wrong? “Bucky?”

His grip tightens as he jerks you back into motion. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop talking to me.”

Your brow wings up in delighted understanding. “You like hearing how good you are, James? What an amazing cock you have? That you fuck me like a god?”

“Yes! Damn it, baby!”

He’s taken over and doesn’t even realize it. Hands lifting and lowering in a rapid rhythm, you continue to rock against him, but shift your hands to trace over all his quaking muscles. “It’s never been so good before,” you cry out when he surges upward. “I can feel you everywhere.”

He moans, the sound deep, nearly tortured.

The burn in your belly, the twisting coil is so close to snapping. “I’m gonna come so hard, James. So hard. And it’s all you, baby. You’re the one who does this to me. You make me feel so good. Too good. Fuck me, James! Fuck me hard!”

The room spins, rotates, rights as he flips your positions.

A scream rips from your throat when his next powerful thrust sends you toppling into bliss. The world seems to shatter into pieces, narrowing down to the rapid squeezing of your walls around his thick erection. Fire races outward, searing you, draining you, leaving you a shaking mess of ecstasy.

He’s straining, grunting, moaning over you. His cock like steel, swelling as he grows closer.

Finding some strength somewhere in your sweaty body, you wrap a hand at the back of his neck, turn your lips to his ear, and whisper, “You’re such a good lover. You do me so good, baby. I love you so much. Come for me, James.”

The sound he makes when he comes is one of a man who has seen heaven. Deep, reverent, filled with disbelief and awe. Unsure if what he’s experiencing is truly real. His hips jerk in short bursts, driving into your clit and causing you to spasm over and over around him.

“Oh… god,” you moan, clutching at him.

He lands on you, heavier than you expected. His breathing is ragged, washing over your chest. Arms tight, he holds you like your all that is keeping him grounded. “Did you mean it?” he asks once he’s found his breath again.

“Hm?” you hum, struggling a little to breathe.

He lifts up, looks at you, looks away. “That… you love me, or was it just a… heat of the moment thing?”

Realizing what you’d let slip, you make a snap decision and caress his face. “I meant it.”

His eyes jerk back to yours, widened. They soften when he smiles. “Good. I’ve been in love with you since the day I kissed you in the storage room.”

“What!?” you squeak in shock.

He only grins. “What about that other thing?”

“What other thing?” you ask, head reeling.

“The fuck you like a god thing,” he says in a falsetto voice, trying to sound like you.

Smacking him in the chest, you can’t help but smile when he pulls away to go clean up.

Turning so you can crawl in your bed, you lay dozing lightly, body soft, pliant, and thoroughly loved. When the mattress dips and the warm body joins you, you hold his arm to your chest.

“Thank you, darling.”

“For what, Bucky?”

He kisses your temple, nuzzling his nose into your hair. “Everything. You’ve given me back… everything.”

You drift off, a smile on your face. “Love you, too, Bucky.”


End file.
